All I Want for Christmas Is You
by BrokenSpear
Summary: Aaron was just going for a night out with friends. He never expected it to lead to something... Final Chapter Up!
1. Mistletoe

**Disclaimer:** _The characters and overreaching plot belongs to ITV Studios. This is a work of fiction. I do not earn any money out of this. No Copyright infringement intended. I can only claim ownership of my original plot and characters, which does not appear in the show, its movies or other official media._

Aaron had never been one to fuss much over Christmas. He couldn't understand why people got them self stressed up about it. Perhaps the magic was lost on him since his birthday was merely a few weeks away from Christmas. Therefore he hadn't had that holiday to look forward to with getting presents as an argument. Because of the closeness of the days he never got a lot of presents. That didn't mean he hadn't enjoyed it when he was younger though. But since his mother left the family, leaving only him and his old man behind, Christmas had lost a lot of its draw. Therefore this year felt like any other year. Sure he had gotten his mother and her family back but lost his dad. Not that it bothered him much. However it went without saying that he didn't looked that much forward to Christmas. But then something happened which may change this year's Christmas for him…

It was a couple of days before Christmas when Adam came up with a suggestion. Aaron had been busy with an engine of an old Buick -97 when Adam came around to talk. As usually Aaron was bent over the engine, which had proved difficult to repair because it was very worn. Therefore Aaron only half-listened to what his mate said.

"So what do you say then?" Adam suddenly asked.

"Eh?" Aaron replied and looked up.

"The Christmas party I told you about? It'll be a blast mate, you gotta come," Adam elaborated.

"I'm not much for Christmas mate," Aaron commented back.

"So? It's a party mate, to get drunk at and meet girls or… well boys in your case," Adam responded and gave Aaron a playful shove. "It has been like six months since you came out? And you still don't have a boyfriend," Adam then added.

"Nobody has caught my interest… anyway why do you bother about my love life? Try sorting your own out first mate," Aaron countered.

"At least I got one mate. C'mon… let's go, I insist."

Aaron chuckled a little and shook his head at that. "Alright, alright. When is it then?"

"Tonight at 10pm in Hotten. Scarlett and Ryan are also coming. Let's meet up by the bus stop half past 9."

"I will be there."

-ooOOoo-

Several hours later Aaron was in his room to get ready for the night out. He had already changed to a grey long-sleeved shirt which showed off his features brilliantly. He had forgone his usually trackies in exchange for a pair of dark blue jeans which he had gotten in birthday present earlier this year. Once he was pleased with his looks he went down the stairs. Once downstairs he stopped briefly in front of the mirror in the hall in to fix his short, dark, hair a little.

"Are you going out?" Paddy asked as he walked out of the sitting room.

"Yeah, don't wait up alright? I may be late," Aaron told him with a look over his shoulder. Before Paddy got a chance to respond Aaron grabbed his coat and headed out in the cold December evening. After a quick walk down the road he met up with Adam, Ryan and Scarlet. They spoke briefly as they waited for the bus. When the bus arrived they got on it and headed into town.

After the bus had arrived to Hotten the group headed towards the party. It was friends of Scarlet so she led the way to the house. Aaron quickly gathered that this was a house party and grimaced slightly.

"What's up with the face?" Ryan asked with an amused expression.

"Is it a home party? Those are lame," Aaron responded with a scowl.

"Hey, house parties are the best! No security guard who can throw you out and the party can last the entire night!" Ryan responded, acting a rather hyped up over it. Aaron just rolled his eyes while Adam snorted in an amused way. They then headed into the house. Aaron and Adam quickly made their way to the kitchen to get something to drink while Scarlet chatted with her friends. Ryan on the other had had saw a fit lady and made his way over to her. In the kitchen Aaron and Adam grabbed a can of beer each before they returned to the main room. The house was decorated for Christmas and the hosts ran around with Santa hats on their heads. Aaron failed to see why this party was any different from an ordinary party. However he changed his mind just a little when he noticed that here and there it hanged mistletoes and under them couples were kissing. As the night progressed the hosts made people sing Christmas Carols and played some holiday themed drinking games. Aaron even started feeling relaxed and comfortable, if not even a bit cheerful, at the party. Of course, he did drink quite a lot too. There was one thing which he felt a little annoyed at though. As Ryan had returned to the group (the girl wasn't interested) he started to find it quite fun to place Aaron and some girl under some mistletoe. Aaron was able to dodge it for the most part but a few times he had no choice than to follow through with it. It was uncomfortable for him to do it.

-ooOOoo-

After a quick break to the toilet Aaron were walking back to the main room. As he entered through the door frame, another guy was leaving. Aaron gave the guy an apologetic look and tried to escape.

"Where are you off to?" the guy then asked with brown eyes sparkling of mischief. Aaron could almost feel himself a bit draw to them. It was hardly the first time he found himself draw to a guy, he was gay after all. It had taken a lot of time for him to accept it and come out, even going so far to attempting suicide. It was in the past now but he still found it difficult to commit to the feelings he had repressed all his life.

"Back to the party… why?" Aaron asked with a slight frown.

"Look up! There's a mistletoe there… you do know what that mean, don't ya?" the other guy responded with an amused tone in his voice. Aaron glanced up and felt a warmness steering in his chest. He wouldn't mind kissing this man… but what if he was straight?

"Yeah but… you're a bloke and I am too…"

"It's tradition… c'mon, I won't even use tongue, promise."

Aaron gave the other man a small smile and leaned in. The other guy leaned in too and just seconds later Aaron felt soft lips touching his own and the other's guy's beard tickling his chin. Aaron kept the kiss for what could be seen as too long. He didn't want to let go, it was thrilling. His experience in that area was severely lacking but he was getting better at it as he grow older. After what may or may not be a minute they broke the kiss. The other guy smiled back at him.

"Have you done that before?" he asked. Aaron blushed slightly and nodded.

"You're good… you could turn into a decent kisser one day," the other guy then said.

"Only decent?" Aaron countered with a scrunched face.

"Yep, only decent. Not fantastic, like me," the other guy chuckled. Aaron just shook his head.

"Didn't feel like a fantastic kiss to me."

"I reserve the best ones for my boyfriends," the brown-eyed guy replied with a wink. "My name's Jackson by the way," he then added.

"Aaron," Aaron answered.

"Good. Now if you excuse me… nature calls. And as fascinating this conversation is, I gotta go,"

"Yeah… see ya," Aaron said and watched as the other guy left. Jackson… he liked the sound of that. A shout from his mate Adam interrupted his thoughts and with a scowl he went over to him.

"What?" Aaron asked.

"Nowt… so who was that guy?" Adam responded.

"What guy?"

"The guy you kissed under the mistletoe mate."

"Oh yeah… that was Jackson, just some guy."

"You two seemed comfortable. So will you chat him up then?" Adam asked but Aaron just shrugged in response. But he did keep his eyes out for the guy in the checkered red-shirt, soft lips and tickling beard. However he never saw him again. As usual Aaron just brushed it off but in truth he felt a bit hurt by it. He hadn't had a proper boyfriend since he came out. He had been talking with some guys, even going to dates but he never felt a connection, until now. Which was funny since he hardly knew the guy. He never had believed in love at first sight… but maybe this was it.

-ooOOoo-

As the party was leading to an end Aaron left. Ryan had scored with some girl and had left earlier while Adam and Scarlett stayed a little while longer. After Aaron had left the party he headed to Bar West for a quick pint and perhaps a small chance that he may see Jackson. He didn't know if he was taken or a free agent but he had to find out. He entered the pub and headed up to the bar where he ordered a pint. While he was drinking his lager he was looking around for Jackson. To his sadness he didn't see the other man. After he finished his drink he headed home. However he had a hard time falling asleep as he couldn't stop thinking of the fit bloke in the red checkered shirt.

**TBC**


	2. First Meeting

**Disclaimer:** _The characters and overreaching plot belongs to ITV Studios. This is a work of fiction. I do not earn any money out of this. No Copyright infringement intended. I can only claim ownership of my original plot and characters, which does not appear in the show, its movies or other official media._

It had gone several days since Aaron met Jackson at the Christmas party. Aaron were torn between anger over not getting Jackson's phone number and sadness over that maybe Jackson wasn't into him. He couldn't understand why it affected him this badly. He had only seen him once and part of him said that he should get over the rejection while another part of him wished he could see Jackson again. In order to keep himself occupied from the storm of thoughts in his mind he had helped Paddy and Rhona prepare Smithy Cottage for Christmas. He was planning on celebrating Christmas with them rather than with his actual family. His mother was also getting married to Carl King. At first he had been angry at her but then she told him it was just a scheme of getting his money. It pleased him and he wanted to go to the marriage just to see the look on Carl's face. Until then, he had stuff to do.

-ooOOoo-

Aaron entered through the door of the shop and browsed through the magazines. While he was doing that he overheard Viv talking with a customer about something. There was something in the voice which stirred Aaron's attention and he looked over to the counter. As he laid eyes on the other customer it felt like his heart skipped a beat. The brown hair, sharp cheekbones, warm voice and if he could see better maybe even those chocolate brown eyes, it had to be Jackson! Aaron nervously switched his footing, unsure on how to proceed. On one hand, the guy abandoned him but on the other hand… he couldn't stop thinking about him. Then the guy turned to leave the shop but he stopped dead in his tracks. Jackson gave Aaron a look-over and his expression of surprise soon got replaced with a smile as he made his way over to him. Viv as the gossiper she often were gave the young two a raised eyebrow. A silence then fell between them.

"Alright?" Aaron managed to ask after a moment or two.

"It's all good. You?" Jackson answered with a smile.

"It's going alright… Look, about that party…" Aaron started.

"Oh don't tell me, you're straight and I made an utter fool of myself?" Jackson asked, followed by a snort from Viv. Aaron scowled at her before he looked back at Jackson.

"No, I am not straight," Aaron explained.

"Oh, good then," Jackson responded with another smile. "At least I got to keep some of my dignity then," he then added.

"Yeah… So why are you here?"

"I am doing some work up at Home Farm for Mr. Macey. You live around here?"

"Yeah, I work as a mechanic at my cousin's garage."

"It's a nice village. I have gathered that it's a tight knitted community too. I have only been here a few hours and already everyone seems to know where I work!" Jackson said with a chuckle. Aaron smiled in return.

"Yeah, it's like that a lot," Aaron then replied.

"So…" Jackson then begun.

"So what?" Aaron responded with a scowl.

"About that party. You wanted to tell me something?"

"Yeah… where did you go off to? I thought I would see you later…"

"Oh yeah, it's a funny story actually," Jackson started but got interrupted by a comment from Viv.

"Are you going to buy that?" she asked and pointed to the magazine in Aaron's grasp. Aaron looked down at it before he resumed looking at her.

"Oh. No," he replied.

"If you're not buying anything then there's no reason for you to be here. It's a shop, not some social place where you can talk with your lovers, or whatever place your people go to," Viv responded. She got another scowl from Aaron and a raised eyebrow from Jackson at that. Aaron then returned the magazine and headed out of the shop and Jackson followed him. Once they were outside Aaron stood with his back turned against Jackson. He needed a quick moment to think and he bit his lip in thought. Once his head was a bit clearer he turned back to Jackson who gave him an awkward smile.

"Look if you don't want me around just tell me and I'll just leave you alone," Jackson apologized.

"No, it's not like that. Viv is just doing my head in as she does with half the village," Aaron responded.

"She she seemed a bit… too much y'know," Jackson replied with a smile. Aaron smiled at him.

"So… you were saying?"

"Oh, right. Well one of my mates had a bit of trouble and I had to go and help him. It took most of the night but he's alright now. That's why I didn't come back to enjoy your very intriguing conversations" Jackson explained with a slightly cheeky tone.

"What sort of trouble?" Aaron then asked.

"Well, he got himself drunk and got stuck with his foot in a toilet… don't ask me why he thought _that_ would be a good idea. So I had to help him come loose and give him lift into the hospital," Jackson elaborated.

Aaron couldn't help himself from chuckling at that. "So you hadn't drunk anything?" he then asked.

"No. I was going to give some other mates lift that night. But if the police had stopped me I may have gotten pulled over since your breath stunk of alcohol. It wouldn't surprise me if it transfered somehow," Jackson teased.

"Oh, you're quite the comedian aren't you? Like _that_ would ever happen," Aaron responded and rolled his eyes.

"It could have. Look, I need to get back to work now but it was nice seeing you again Aaron," Jackson then said. Aaron nodded and watched him walk away. Then he changed his mind and jogged up to him.

"Jackson, wait!" he exclaimed. Jackson stopped and turned around to him.

"Missing me already?" Jackson teased in return. Aaron ignored him and pulled out his mobile.

"Would you like to have my number? Maybe we could go for a drink later at the Woolie?" he asked a bit nervously. Jackson smiled at him and pulled out a card from his pocket.

"Yeah I would like that. Now here's my card, in case you need a builder… or a drinking partner," he replied. They then exchanged phone numbers and Aaron watched as Jackson walked off with a big smile on his face.

-ooOOoo—

For the rest of the day Aaron was in an unusually good mood. His colleague Ryan even got a bit worried over it as Aaron usually went through the day with a scowl on his face. Around lunch time Aaron was constantly checking his phone for a text or anything from Jackson. The other guy hasn't sent anything though. Aaron was aware that he maybe was borderline desperate and he did a huge effort in not checking _too_ much. As he sat with Ryan and Cain in the Woolie and eating his lunch, Ryan brought his cheerfulness up in conversation.

"So mate, what have you done to be in such a good mood?" he commented.

"Nowt. Even so, it's not any of your business," Aaron responded and took a gulp of his beer.

"You must have done something," Cain commented. "Have you won the lottery? Done something to Carl King? I heard someone sliced his tires not long ago," he then added.

"Well it wasn't me! Must be someone else he has riled up," Aaron replied with a scowl on his face.

"So what is it then mate? C'mon you can tell us, we're your mates," Ryan tried again. Aaron just rolled his eyes and refused to respond.

While they were sitting in the Woolie Adam and Scarlet walked in through the doors and up to the bar. When they were waiting for their drinks Adam leaned against the counter. As he spotted Aaron he waved over at him and Aaron raised his beer in return. Suddenly Jackson came through the door in company with Declan, Mia and Ella. Jackson was involved in a discussion with Declan while Ella looked mildly bored. Mia on the other hand smiled over at Adam who smiled in return, to Scarlet's dismay. When Aaron spotted Jackson his pulse went up and his eyes lingered on the other man.

"Isn't that the new builder in town? I heard from Katie that he was doing some work for Declan," Ryan commented. Cain just gave the young man a look before returning to his meal. Then Ryan poked Aaron in the side. Aaron glared at him in return.

"What did you do that for?" Aaron asked.

"You're staring. Don't tell me you had gotten heads to heads with him?" Ryan asked.

"I haven't. Just chill out will ya?"

Adam had also spotted the builder. It had caused him to raise his eyebrows in surprise as he recognized the guy. He then glanced over at Aaron. He could see that Aaron was playing it cool but something told him that it was just a façade. The fact that Aaron and Jackson exchanged a few meaningful gazes didn't help. As Jackson took a seat with Declan and his family, Aaron had a hard time looking away. It caused Jackson to give him a cheeky smile across the room in return. Meanwhile Adam and Scarlet walked across the room towards a free table for themselves. Adam however stopped by Aaron's table to exchange a few words with his mate.

"Isn't that the guy you met at the party last weekend?" he asked and looked over at Jackson.

"Yeah," Aaron replied without much elaboration.

"What kind of party was that?" Cain suddenly pitched in. He had seen the way the boys were looking at each other. That caused him to develop a strong hunch about how they knew each other.

"It was a Christmas party with some of Scarlet's friends. Don't get any ideas Cain," Aaron cut him off. But Cain just smirked in return. Adam got a feeling that Aaron didn't want to discuss his love life in front of his uncle and he simply gave Aaron a nod before heading over to Scarlet.

-ooOOoo-

The rest of Aaron's lunch went on without any troubles and he left together with Ryan and Cain later on. He had seen Declan and his family leave earlier and therefore he assumed that Jackson had done that too. When he approached the garage however, he spotted a blue truck with "Jackson Walsh Construction" typed along the side. He glanced over at Cain and Ryan before he headed up the van, just as Jackson came by. They gave each other an awkward look.

"So this is your van then?" Aaron finally asked.

"Yes it is. I don't tend to write my name on stuff I don't own. The van may be a bit old but it's reliable," Jackson replied. He then looked over at the garage. "You work there?"

"Yes I do," Aaron answered.

"OK. Those other two blokes you sat with... friends of yours?"

"That was Ryan and my uncle Cain, I work with them. So what kind of work does you do up at Home Farm?"

"Well I am going to start working at Dale Head sometime next year. Until the weather gets better I'm doing some upkeep in the houses around here. That dark haired bloke... he kept smirking at me."

"That's my uncle Cain. Just ignore him, he tends to be a muppet at times. So are you still up for that drink then?"

"Yep, see you later then, yeah?"

"Sure," Aaron replied with a smile on his face. He then headed back to the garage for some work. Perhaps this Christmas wouldn't be such a bad one after all.


	3. Just Going for a Drink

**Disclaimer:**_ The characters and overreaching plot belongs to ITV Studios. This is a work of fiction. I do not earn any money out of this. No Copyright infringement intended. I can only claim ownership of my original plot and characters, which does not appear in the show, its movies or other official media._

* * *

"Hey Debbie, can I go earlier?" Aaron asked as he stepped up to his blond cousin. The woman slowly placed her tea cup back on the table and then she looked up at Aaron.

"Why? Do you got somewhere important to be?" she asked.

"No, not really but there's no work left today. All the cars are fixed and I haven't seen a single customer in the last 15 minutes," Aaron answered.

"Alright then, off you go. You'll have to work it in though!" Debbie replied.

"Yeah sure, cheers," Aaron responded and gave her a smile. That caused her to arch her eyebrow in surprise. Aaron hardly smiled usually so to see him do that was always surprising and sometimes even unsettling.

After Aaron had got off work he hurried down the road to Smithy. Once there he went in and headed to the bathroom. After a quick shower and some preparations for a night out, he called Jackson. The other man picked up almost immediately. After a quick exchange of words Aaron headed out. But before he got out he ran into Paddy.

"Where are you off to? You just came home," Paddy asked.

"I am going to the Woolie," Aaron answered.

"Why?"

"For a drink of course," Aaron replied with a scowl.

"Alright…" Paddy responded.

"See you later then," Aaron said and left.

Once outside he made his way up the road to the Woolpack. On his way over there he spotted Jackson's blue van. A smile went over his face at the sight. After a quick walk he entered the pub and saw Jackson standing by the bar. He was dressed in blue jeans, black jacket and a dark grey jumper underneath. Aaron felt himself once again appreciating how fit the other man was. After a quick moment he made his way over to him. When Jackson spotted him he gave the younger man a warm smile before turning to Moira who stood behind the bar.

"I would like a lager please and you?" he said and looked over at Aaron.

"Lager," Aaron simply responded with.

"Alright, make that 2 lager then," Jackson then said and looked over at Moira.

"Coming right up," Moira responded and started to fill the glasses. When Jackson and Aaron got their orders they walked over to a table and sat down. Aaron was rather quiet as he drank his beer and Jackson soon realized that he would have to start the conversation.

"So… how was work?" he asked.

"Yeah, it was as usual. Lots of cars and customers doing my head in," Aaron answered and shrugged. "How was yours?"

"It was rather nice actually. I was painting the walls in Victoria Cottage. They had a break in and Declan asked me to give the house a make-over. Didn't know a small village like this had crimes," Jackson told Aaron.

"You are in for a surprise then. We have had murders here even. Like Mark Wylde who used to own Home Farm, they found his body not long ago. The incompetent police on the other hand tried to put my mate Ryan in prison over it," Aaron responded.

"Wow, didn't know that. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, there are bad people everywhere," Jackson mused.

"Yeah… some closer than others," Aaron then said and looked over at Carl whom stood by the bar. Jackson noticed Aaron's look and glanced over at the tall man.

"What do you mean?" he then asked.

"It's a long story… but that guy, Carl King, is a scumbag," Aaron replied. "Let's not talk about him. So where do you live?" Jackson frowned slightly before he answered Aaron's question.

"I live with a mate in Hotten. I used to have a flat but then my mother came by and flooded it, I have been homeless since. But I am looking for somewhere cheap to live, "Jackson responded and attempted to smile.

"There's a nice B&B here in the village. I am sure they could get you a room."

"Maybe I ought to check it out then."

As time passed on as the two men started to get familiarized with each other. While they were talking Charity and Chastity entered the pub. When Chas spotted Carl she got a bit uneasy. She had a hard time keeping it up, knowing what he had done behind her back. But as Carl noticed her she put on a fake smile and went over to him. Carl got them drinks and Chas looked around the room. She then noticed Aaron and some unknown male chatting and looking to have a good time. A more sincere smile crossed her lips at the sight but also worry. Chas wanted her son to meet people, get friends and boyfriends. But she also knew he had been having a hard time coming out and dating. She didn't want him to get hurt. She exchanged a few words with her cousin and fiancée and went over to the young two. Aaron looked up as she approached and sighed deeply.

"Hello boys, how are things going?" she asked in her usual high pitched voice. Jackson gave her an amused look while Aaron rolled his eyes.

"Fine," Aaron answered while Jackson nodded in response.

"Oh good then," she replied and sighed inwardly. She then turned to the fit bloke. "What's your name then? I am Chastity, Aaron's mom. But you can just call me Chas," she then asked and extended her hand.

"Jackson Walsh," Jackson replied and shook her hand.

"Oh, you're the new builder in town, working for Declan?" she asked with an interested expression.

"Yes I am. I am going to stick around for awhile, Declan got quite a lot of work for me," Jackson answered with a smile.

"You have got your curiosity satisfied, now you can leave," Aaron then pitched in.

"Aaron, you can't blame me for getting to know your potential boyfriends," she said and gave him a sad expression.

"Mom, just stop alright? Not every guy I talk with will be my boyfriend," he said with a sigh and rubbed his eyes. Jackson gave them an awkward smile. He felt like he was in the middle of something he didn't know anything about.

"Alright, alright. I'll leave you to it then," Chas responded with a sigh and returned to Carl, even though she kept her eyes on her son.

"Right… awkward. Maybe I should just go," Jackson then said and started to get up.

"Jackson wait," Aaron pleaded. Jackson slowly sat down again. "Look, I am sorry. My mother tends to be a bit overprotective. She's doing my head in at times. I am not the kind of guy who goes from bed to bed. Sure, I haven't had a proper relationship so far, but only because haven't felt a connection. I'm also a bit new to all this… stuff."

"It's fine. I am not that kind of guy either," Jackson replied with a smile. "So how long have you been out then?" Jackson then asked, naturally.

"About six months," Aaron explained.

"Not long then, but that's fine. How did your parents react?" Jackson then asked.

"My mom was happy for me and Paddy too. The only grief I have had was from my uncle who liked to wind me up about it," Aaron answered.

"Good, good. So Paddy is your… stepdad?" Jackson then asked and frowned a little.

"No… he's just a friend, a very good one. I do see him as a dad though," Aaron answered with a smile.

"What about your real dad?"

"I haven't seen him in almost 2 years. I don't care; he was never a good dad anyway. What about your parents?"

"My mom was thrilled that I came out. My dad on the other hand… not so much. I haven't had any contact with him for years."

"I am sorry."

"Don't be. It's all in the past now," Jackson said and lifted his glass. Aaron gave him a small smile and lifted his glass too.

"Cheers to that," Aaron then said and they clunked their glass together as a toast.

-ooOOoo—

After the drink with Jackson, Aaron headed off. Before he left he had made plans with Jackson to go to Bar West some time soon. It might take until after Christmas though and Aaron couldn't wait. He was starting to like the other bloke. He was funny, easy to talk with and fit. He didn't know if it was love though and he doubted it. After all they had only known each other a few days. But it had been good so far. When he stepped back into Smithy he heard noises from the sitting room. After he had taken off his jacket and shoes he headed in there. As he entered the room he saw Rhona and Paddy looking at the telly. They said hi to each other and Aaron headed into the kitchen where he took out a can of lager. He then heard someone behind him and turned around. It was Paddy whom looked like he was trying to figure out what to say.

"Alright?" Aaron asked.

"It's fine, brilliant even. So how did it go?" he asked.

"Good… Paddy, it was just a drink," Aaron replied with an amused expression.

"Right. Ehum… did you see anyone special?"

"Let me guess, mom phoned you? Look I don't need anyone interfering in my life," Aaron responded with a scowl.

"No, s-she didn't call. I j-just heard from some other p-people that you have been spending time with that builder. I just assumed that…"

"Paddy. Stop. Yes I spent some time with Jackson. He's a good lad."

"So you think that…?"

"What?"

"Will something happen between the two of you?"

"How can I know? I'll just have to wait and see, innit. Stop interfering in my life, I am fine on my own!"

"Just that the last bloke…"

"Paddy, will you just shut up! You made it into something bigger than it was," Aaron shouted and stormed off. Paddy sighed and placed his head into his hands. Rhona had heard the loud exchange and made her way over to him.

"Are you alright?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah, it's fine. I just put my foot in it again," Paddy replied with a sigh. Rhona then placed her arm around Paddy and gave him a light squeeze.

"Well, you happen to do that a lot. It's almost like a bad habit by now," she said and tried to light it up. Paddy twitched his lips slightly in return.

"Yes I guess so. When it comes to Aaron, it's like walking on eggshells at times."

"Oh I know. But he needs to hear it."

"True."

**TBC**


	4. Christmas Day and Surprises

**Disclaimer: **_The characters and overreaching plot belongs to ITV Studios. This is a work of fiction. I do not earn any money out of this. No Copyright infringement intended. I can only claim ownership of my original plot and characters, which does not appear in the show, its movies or other official media._

**Author's Note: So I didn't get this finished for Christmas Day but I hope you'll enjoy it even though I am a little late._  
_**

It was Christmas day morning and Aaron stirred awake. When he had awoken he sat up and rubbed his eyes with a yawn. He then threw a glance at the clock to see what time it was. _"10 am… Time to get up I guess,"_ he thought and swung his leg over the bed. The floor was cold to the touch and he quickly made his way over to the closet. After some browsing through it he put on underwear, a pair of trackies and a blue t-shirt. He then made his way downstairs. He quickly noticed that Paddy and Rhona were already awake and they sat in the living room. For the following minutes they unwrapped their presents before getting breakfast. Paddy got a green hat from Paddy while Rhona got a purple scarf. Aaron got a couple of gift cards from Rhona and a new game from Paddy. He also got a new white shirt as Paddy destroyed his last one by accident. Paddy had washed it together with his red socks which caused Aaron's shirt to turn pink. After he had eaten his breakfast he headed up to Butler's Farm to see Adam. The younger lad was already up and they met each other. After a quick exchange of words and presents Aaron headed home. There wasn't much to do during the day, except of watching TV and listen to Christmas carols or for the religiously inclined: church. Aaron was going to church later that day however, since his mother was getting married today. While he waited for the big ceremony he walked around the village, trying to find Jackson. However he wasn't successful and didn't find him. Instead he called him and after a few signals Jackson answered.

"Jackson Walsh Construction, how may I be of service?" Jackson answered.

"Hey it's Aaron. How are things?" Aaron replied.

"It's good. I just got off phone with my mother. She has settled in that B&B and she's enjoying it. The only down side is that there won't be much of a Christmas celebration," Jackson told Aaron.

"Why?"

"Well, we got this tradition of getting drunk, listening to Elvis Presley's Christmas album and playing scrabble until gift opening. A few years ago when I couldn't be there, I had to sing down the phone to her. Good times. This year however she's living at the B&B and my mate's s home with his parents during Christmas. Because of that, my mother and I can't do as we usually do," Jackson responded.

"Why don't you come over and spend Christmas with me? I am sure Paddy won't mind," Aaron inquired.

"I don't know about that mate. We have only known each other for a few days… bit too early for family celebrations."

"Yeah but… it's Christmas. It should be celebrated right? Isn't that the point?"

"Well yeah but I am not family… yet," Jackson responded with a cheeky tone.

"How do you know you'll be?" Aaron replied with barely hidden cheekiness. At that however Jackson fell quiet. "It was a joke mate," Aaron then added. In return he heard the sound of laughter.

"Once you get to know me I'll sweep you of your feet mate," Jackson then said with renewed cheekiness.

"Are you sure you're strong enough to carry me then?" Aaron replied with a smile covering his face.

"You bet," Jackson answered. "Mate, I do appreciate the thought but I don't think we're close enough to celebrate Christmas, maybe next year. Will I see you at Bar West later this week?" he then added.

"Yeah sure," Aaron responded. He did his best to not sound that bothered but in truth his heart sank a little. But Jackson had a point after all.

After he had hung up he went home to get dressed for the wedding. Once he had got his suit on he went to the church. When he had gotten outside he started to walk down to St. Mary's church. As he walked down the street he noticed that there were quite a few other than the closest family whom went to the wedding too. Weddings and funerals gained a lot of interest. He hadn't walked far until he met up with Debbie and Cain whom he then accompanied to the wedding. They soon arrived to the church. Once there he had to keep back a smile at the horrible pink bridesmaid dresses his mother had chosen. Aaron may be gay but his fashion sense was real bad, as many people had pointed out before, so perhaps that was why he couldn't see the charm with the dresses. However his dislike over the dresses were shared with other people, the bridesmaids included.

After he had greeted his uncle Zak and Lisa he headed into the church. The bride were late but once she came the wedding proceeded. It had been clear that Rev Ashley were stressed over it, both because Chas were late and because he had a lot to do today. As the ceremony continued Aaron got increasingly worried and agitated. His mother had said the wedding was just a scheme to get money but things weren't looking good. However when Ashley asked her if she wanted to take Carl as her husband and she refused and then subsequently started arguing with Eve, whom had been Carl's secret lover, Aaron grinned. He just loved to see the panic flush over Carl and Eve getting humiliated by Katie and Genie. When Chas finally stormed off Aaron got up. He listened briefly to everyone's confusion, anger and disappointment. One thing his mother was good at was to make a scene. After the wedding Aaron went to see his mother whom was in a bit of a state.

"You did the right thing mom, showed that scumbag what he's worth. Don't be so hard on yourself," Aaron told her and sat down besides her.

"I am not hard on myself, just pissed off at him," Chas replied and took a large gulp of her wine. He then shifted closer to his mother and wrapped his arm around her.

"I know how you feel. I have never liked him as you know. I told you he was a scumbag. It's sad you found out this way but you dealt with it well! I thought you would go through with it, or hit him," Aaron then said.

"Ha, after what he did? I'm never getting back together with that bastard. Oh and believe me I would kick his ass down the streets if I could but this was a better way," Chas said and looked over at her son.

"I do hope you will keep that promise. He doesn't deserve you," Aaron replied with a scowl.

"I can't be with him again. He has burned all his chances with me now. Thanks son," Chas said and smiled at him. "I am glad you aren't mad at me. I dread what Zak or Lisa will think," she then added.

"They'll understand, eventually. Don't worry mom," Aaron responded with a smile.

"Thanks Aaron. So where will you celebrate Christmas then?"

"With Paddy and Rhona."

"Alright. Oh and that lad you have been seeing?"

"Don't you start too mom. He's fit and funny. Something might come from it but I can't know, can I?"

"There's no need to get snappy. Do you like him?"

"Course I do, why would I else spend time with him?"

Chas then sighed and rubbed her eyes. "I can't talk with you when you're in that mood Aaron," she responded in aspiration.

"Soz. Yes I do like him but I don't know if anything will happen. I hope it'll but I can't know innit," Aaron replied with lesser attitude.

"Good for you," Chas then said with a smile. "At least one of us is having a good love life," she then added.

"Mom!" Aaron exclaimed and rubbed his eyes in slight embarrassment.

"I am sorry. I hope it'll work out for you this time," Chas apologized.

-ooOOoo—

After he had talked with his mother he headed back to Smithy Cottage. When he got in Paddy had several questions about the weeding so Aaron sat down and told him what had happened. Paddy got a bit puzzled over it. He hadn't thought Chas would do that to Carl. After they had spoken a little they headed to the kitchen where Rhona had prepared the meal. The tukey smelled nice and Aaron suddenly felt how hungry he actually was and quickly took a seat. As they had gotten themselves seated they prepared to eat. However Paddy barely got time to cut the turkey when someone knocked on the door. With slight annoyance Aaron got up to open the door. He went through the living room up to the door, intent on telling whoever disturbed them to go and do one. But when he opened the door he was greeted by the sight of Jackson. They exchanged a look and Aaron felt his lips go dry and his breath get stuck in his troth.

"So… will you let me in or keep me out to freeze?" Jackson finally asked.

"Come in," Aaron then said and let the other man in. Paddy heard the exchange and walked into the room. When Aaron saw him he gave him a look and Paddy quickly retreated back into the room.

"You came then?" Aaron spoke after a few moments of silence.

"Well I was just sitting alone in the flat and started at the telly, getting bored. I thought about your offer and there's no harm in it right? We're just two mates celebrating Christmas together," Jackson said.

"Yeah, there's no harm. Not sure if there's enough food though."

"I am sure there will be enough. Hey, may my mom come to? If there isn't too much of a bother…"

"I'll have to ask Paddy first. Just come along." Aaron and Jackson then made their way across the room and into the kitchen. The older adults gave Jackson a curios look. Jackson then introduced himself to Paddy and Rhona whom in turn introduced themselves. He then asked if his mother could come too. Paddy said it was OK for her to come and not soon after Hazel came by. Aaron was a bit stunned at her. She was quite much. It was clear Jackson had inherited his sense of humor and cheekiness from his mother. The rest of the night went on brilliantly and Aaron had a good time through it. After the dinner Jackson and Aaron were slouching on the couch while Hazel talked with Paddy and Rhona. Aaron did enjoy the closeness to Jackson and the two boys exchanged quite a few smiles. After a few beers Aaron felt bold and closed the gap between himself and Jackson. The other bloke smiled over at him and placed his arm around Aaron. Aaron felt a little nervous at it though as he still had some difficulties with PDA but it felt alright. An hour or two the night ended and Hazel and Jackson where heading home. They had got as far as up to the door where Hazel and Jackson where getting prepared to head out in the cold December night.

"So I am off then," Jackson said as he got his jacket on.

"Why don't you stay? Just for the night. We got a spare room if you'd like," Paddy asked.

"Oh thanks but I really got to go home," Jackson replied.

"But the weather… it's not exactly the best one to drive in."

"I am a good driver."

"Can't you just give it some more thought? You're more than welcome to stay."

Jackson then looked over to his mother and exchanged a look with her. He then looked back at Paddy and smiled a little.

"Sure, why not?"

"Great!" Paddy exclaimed. Aaron got a big smile over his face at that. Jackson then took of his jacket and waved goodbye to his mother whom then walked down to the B&B. While Paddy hurried off to get some sheets for the pare room, Aaron then sat down in the couch where Jackson soon joined him.

"That went well," Jackson concluded.

"Yeah," Aaron replied and placed a quick kiss on Jackson's chin. Jackson gave him a warm smile in return before leaning in and taking a gentle hold of Aaron's head. Aaron let him and they soon shared a proper kiss. As they were kissing Aaron separated his lips and let Jackson's tongue into his mouth. However they weren't able to take it much furthers Rhona entered the room just seconds later and interrupted them. They gave her an awkward smile and she let out a slight chuckle at them.

**TBC**


	5. Bad Planning

**Disclaimer: **_The characters and overreaching plot belongs to ITV Studios. This is a work of fiction. I do not earn any money out of this. No Copyright infringement intended. I can only claim ownership of my original plot and characters, which does not appear in the show, its movies or other official media._

* * *

It was Tuesday night and Aaron had made his way over to Bar West from the nearest bus stop. He shivered slightly in the cold as he stood outside the club. He could hear the music pumping out into the night. He then felt a funny feeling in chest which reminded him about the way he had felt the first time he visited this place. He had been very nervous over it. It had been his first time after years of denial that he even considered going to a place like this. But this time it was something else. It was a different type of nervousness. He was going on the first proper date with Jackson. To get his feelings under control he then took a deep breath and went in. For a Tuesday night the pub was unusually crowded and he had some trouble navigating across the floor and up to the bar. A smile flashed across his face as he saw the now familiar back side of Jackson. He then slide up to the other man who turned and looked at him. Jackson then gave him a smile before he gently bumped his elbow against Aaron's arm.

"Hello there. You're late," he noted.

"Yeah sorry much to do at work. Shall we get our drinks in?" Aaron asked.

"Sure thing," Jackson responded and waved the bartender over. Aaron watched as Jackson ordered in two beers, a low-alcohol beer for him and Carlsberg for Aaron. The other guy wore that red-chequered shirt which Aaron had started to get fond of. His eyes then wandered up and he took in the sharp jaw and his eyes flickered between the eyes and soft lips. Then suddenly Jackson turned to him and Aaron flushed a little at being caught. To hide his embarrassment he looked away but the grin on Jackson's face said that he had seen that. They then made their way over to a table where they sat down and enjoyed their drinks. Jackson was curious about Aaron and had decided to take this date to get to know him better. After a minute of silence as they sipped on their drinks Jackson decided to make the first step.

"If Paddy isn't your dad then who is he? I don't want to come across as nosey or anything, I am just curious. I know you said you hadn't spoken with him for years. Does he know that you're gay?" Jackson asked. In return he got a scowl from Aaron and silence. Jackson got worried that he may have said something bad but to his relief Aaron did answer his question a few moments later.

"Gordon Livesy. He doesn't know that I am gay and he doesn't need to know either," Aaron replied.

"Oh. You don't think he would take it well? My dad is the same... he couldn't handle that I was gay..." Jackson trailed off.

"I don't know how he would react. He's out of my life now and that's why he doesn't need to know," Aaron countered surly but he quickly changed tone. "Sorry to hear about your dad not accepting you. I was terrified nobody would before I came out," he then added.

"I suppose we all are. But once you came out you'll see that people are a lot more understanding than you think. Those who do leave because they can't accept you weren't any good anyway," Jackson mused.

"Yeah... I got a lot of support from the village. Even Edna supported me in her own old fashioned way."

"What about your uncle?"

"Oh he just does it to wind me up. He doesn't mean any harm with it. So besides your mum, do you have any other family?"

"I got a large family actually. They live all over UK and some even farther than that. My dad, Jerry, and his new family lives nearby though. How about yours? You seem to have plenty of family in Emmerdale."

"Yeah most my family on my mother's side lives there but I got relatives in other parts too. My dad's side of the family though... I don't keep track on where they live. Dad lives here in Hotten though with my stepmother and half-sibling."

"Oh you got a sibling? I also got one but I haven't seen him much since he's my dad and stepmother's kid."

"It's the same for me mate. I also got a half-sibling on my dad's side. But I don't care about him. The little bugger ruined my childhood."

"That's a bit harsh to say that," Jackson responded and furrowed his brows.

"You don't know anything about it... My dad and stepmother stopped caring about me when she popped that baby out. I tried so hard to get them to notice me but in the end I got chucked out!" Aaron replied with a fierce expression on his face, his body tensing. Jackson could tell that Aaron had a lot of bottled up anger about it. In return he gave him an annoyed look.

"A baby will always take up more time than any older kid. They can't do anything by themselves. Sure, that doesn't mean your parents should chuck you out though. Yes, they did an awful thing and I understand your anger but it's in the past now. You gotta move on Aaron," Jackson scolded him.

"I know... let's talk about something else shall we?"

For the following night the lads talked about their different lives to get to know each other better. They laughed over funny things which had happened (mostly to Jackson) and Jackson showed a lot of understanding towards Aaron's difficult upbringing. He was starting to understand why Aaron was tense, defensive and angry for most of the time. The bloke had been through some tough times, both caused by those close to him and himself. During their conversation they only made breaks to grab refills on their drinks. During one of these they were accompanying each other up to the bar.

"Hitting someone never solves anything Aaron. It'll just get you into an even deeper mess," Jackson lectured Aaron as they walked up to the bar.

"Have you never been in a situation where you just want to punch someone?" Aaron replied with a scowl.

"No, because I stay clear of that kind of situation. There are always better ways of solving things," Jackson answered.

"Some people deserves to get flatten," Aaron said just as they arrived to the bar.

"Like that ex of yours," the barman piped up. Jackson turned around and for a moment he looked stunned. He quickly composed himself though and glanced over at Aaron. If looks could kill the barman would be dead by now by Aaron's intense glare. But there was something strange over the other lad. For a moment Jackson thought he saw the vulnerability which Aaron hid under the surface. Meanwhile the barman looked like he had said something out of line. He tried to give Aaron an apologetic look.

"Just stay out of it. It's none of your business pal," Aaron finally spoke with an edge in his tone.

"He was no good, y'know that don't you? Right... what can I get you two then?"

Jackson ordered a glass of water while Aaron tested some new drink with Red Bull, despise Jackson's warning. For the rest of the night Jackson tried to find out more about that ex of Aaron's but the other guy clamped up over it. It was becoming clear to Jackson that talking with Aaron would be difficult. However he also felt himself falling for the guy. There was something adorable over his hard man attitude and once he relaxed he was fun to hang out with. However Aaron's still present anger and his tendency to violence where two things Jackson knew that he would have to work on.

The night pressed on and Aaron was getting a bit tipsy. Knowing that there was a work day tomorrow, they cut the night short. However Aaron was a bit sleepy after a long day at work and a few drinks. Therefore Jackson decided to bring him with him to his friend's place, even though Aaron protested against it a little. The walk wasn't long and they soon arrived to the flat. Jackson then entered the door code and they headed up to the flat. As Jackson occupied the guest-room Aaron had to sleep on the couch. After a search through the drawers and brushing of teeth (Jackson lent Aaron his spare) they bedded the couch. Jackson headed into his room while Aaron undressed and lied down at the couch. He was soon asleep.

-ooOOoo—

The following day Aaron woke up on an unfamiliar couch. In panic he sat up but he soon got his bearings and relaxed. However his head was aching from last night's exploits. He promised himself that he would never touch Red Bull again. He then heard a familiar chuckle and glanced over at Jackson who had just entered the room. The other man gave him a smile and sat down with two cups of tea.

"Feeling a bit delicate today are we?" the other man asked.

"Shut up," Aaron said and rolled his eyes.

"Brought you tea," Jackson replied and pushed the cup over to him.

"Cheers." Aaron replied and took the cup in his hands. He then took a sip of the warm brew and made a face at Jackson.

"Something wrong?" Jackson asked.

"What is this? It tastes like shite," Aaron then said.

"Charming. Here I was being nice and made you some tea and you just complain about it," Jackson commented sarcastically.

"Sorry. Give me some sugar and honey and maybe then it'll be drinkable. Oh and some aspirin if you got, I got a headache," Aaron asked. Jackson rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen to get some sugar for Aaron. When he returned he placed the tin in front of him and Aaron promptly emptied two spoons of sugar into the cup and popped the pills. He then drank the tea and Jackson joined him. After a few moments of silence Jackson spoke up.

"Drink up mate; we got to leave soon."

"What for?" Aaron asked and gave Jackson a puzzled look.

"It's Wednesday mate. In most countries that is a work day. I don't think Cain will appreciate that you're late," Jackson replied sarcastically in return.

"Oh God, I was supposed to go down to Bristol with Cain today!" Aaron exclaimed and rubbed his forehead. "I forgot all about it," he then added.

"Easy there mate. He called your phone and I said you would be late. He didn't seem too happy about it and said that if you're not there by noon you'll spend New Year's Eve looking for a new job. He doesn't seem that pleasant," Jackson commented.

"What time is it?" Aaron asked.

"It's 11:05am. But don't worry I'll drive you," Jackson answered.

"Cheers," Aaron responded and continued drinking his tea. He then noticed Jackson's wandering look over his body. He didn't mind as much as he would have last year but he still had some difficulties understanding why people thought he was fit. But he was getting used to it. Still as soon as he noticed what Jackson had been looking at he quickly picked up his clothes and pulled them on.

"You can't blame a guy for looking," Jackson commented. "You're a fit bloke after all," he then added with a wink.

"Yeah I know but I feel a bit uncomfortable sitting here in my undies," Aaron responded.

"Hey I understand, don't worry," Jackson then said with a smile before handing over a sandwich. "Here, you gotta eat something," he then added. Aaron gave the sandwich a suspicious look and with a small laugh Jackson assured him it wasn't poisonous. But Aaron still refused to eat it, stating that he preferred toast in the morning. With a shrug Jackson ate the sandwich instead. It was clear that he needed to work on the trust as well. After they had finished their breakfast Jackson gave Aaron a lift down to Emmerdale. While Jackson went up to Home Farm, Aaron headed in to Smithy Cottage to grab his suitcase, take a shower and get dressed in clean clothes. He then headed to the garage where Cain was a bit pissed at him.

"So you finally decided to turn up then?" Cain commented angrily.

"Yeah, I forgot. But I am here now innit?" Aaron responded with a scowl and put his suitcase into the car.

"Where were you then? At the boyfriends'? Didn't know you were that cheap Aaron," Cain teased.

"Shut up."

"Did you get any then ey?"

"It's none of your flippin' business. Just drop it!" Aaron growled and entered the car. Cain soon joined him with a smirk on his face. After he had secured himself with the belt he backed out the car. Aaron was in a mood and refused to say anything despite Cain's attempts. He was fuming and shot a good couple of daggers at his uncle.

"Why so defensive? I was just having a laugh," Cain said after a couple of minutes of cold silence.

"I only went on a date and slept over at his place. And no, we had separate rooms," Aaron finally spoke after another few minutes of silence.

"Aright, nothing wrong with that. Next time maybe you can do it on the weekend instead of in the middle of the week," Cain responded.

"I couldn't though, could I? I was going to Bristol with you," Aaron said. Cain sighed in response.

"Just think of it in the future ey?" he then said. Aaron just resumed his silence in return but he stopped glaring at the older mechanic.

-ooOOoo—

At New Year's Eve Jackson was getting ready to head out with his mates. He knew that Aaron wasn't going to be there and he understood. Still he would like to celebrate the New Year with his boyfriend-to-be. Jackson didn't do one night stands. Once he had sat his eyes on someone he would do his best to be that guy's man. He had been through a bit of a dry spell since his last boyfriend and he was thankful he had met Aaron. He had his hopes up it would last. There was something about Aaron he enjoyed. He couldn't pin point it but there it was. A signal from his phone shook him out of his thoughts and he picked it up. It was a simple text message from his mate to get a move on. With a small sigh he sent a message in return and resumed with buttoning his pink shirt. Then the phone rang. With an annoyed expression at his face he picked it up again, believing it was his mate stressing him. But it wasn't his mate, it was Aaron. With a smile on his face he answered the call.

"Hey Aaron, how's things?"

"It's fine. We're down in Bristol at a cheap B&B. Cain and I'll head to a pub to celebrate the New Year. Just thought I should give you a call first," Aaron replied.

"Awh wish you could be here. It's karaoke at Bar West. I remember that you were quite interested last time," Jackson then commented cheekily.

"No way," Aaron countered.

"Awh I heard from someone that you got a good singing voice."

"It was Pete wasn't it? Don't believe a word that guy say, he's full of bullocks."

"He does love bullocks that guy."

"Shut up. Anyway I hope you'll have a great time. I know I will."

"Oh I intend to. I hope to see you again."

"Don't be so needy, it doesn't suit you," Aaron responded with a snort.

"But I do want you," Jackson teased.

"You'll just have to wait then mate. Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year to you too!"

They then ended the call and Jackson felt himself in an even better mood. He could hardly wait to see his Aaron again.

* * *

**I wish you all a Happy New Year! See you all in 2013!**

**A/N: This is the final chapter I have planned for this story. However I still got some ideas of where to take it so I ask you this: should I continue in this story, altering the title of course, or should I make a new story and continue in that one as a serial?  
**


End file.
